


A Flower Blooms In The Wasteland

by JingleBee



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Curie dreams of starting a family with the sole survivor.





	A Flower Blooms In The Wasteland

It had been a few months since the liberation of the Commonwealth from their fear of The Institute. No more would the settlers that dwell throughout the wasteland have to worry about them or their loved ones being replaced in the night by murderous machines under Father’s control. And no more would the poor synths be treated like slaves in their underground prison, something Curie could relate too all too well. The Commonwealth and perhaps even the world would become a little better all thanks to her husband, the sole survivor of Vault 111. ‘

She had been there in the final battle, right by her lover’s side, and with the help of the elusive group that fights for synth freedom known as The Railroad, the vault dweller had even been reunited with his precious son. The one thing that drove him on his quest. The thing that would keep him up at night, almost in tears with regret of the powerlessness that he experienced in that cryogenic pod as the Institute and Kellogg took his family from him. It pained Curie to see her saviour, and the man she loved, in so much pain for so long. But now, with Shaun in his loving arms once more, he could start to heal. With Curie’s help, of course.

But as much as her darling vault dweller tried to convince her otherwise however, Curie still felt a little inferior to his previous wife, Nora. For reasons she couldn’t place, Curie felt a void in her little synth heart. And seeing the vault dweller spend time with Shaun made her feel a little bit left out. Running experiment after experiment in her head, she finally came to the result. The answer was quite simple, really.

Curie wanted to be a mother.

Being married to the vault dweller automatically made her a mother to little Shaun, but she wanted a child of her own. The idea of carrying a child within her body, especially her husband’s, excited and thrilled her to the point where the thought of it made her have to explore her body. A fetish perhaps, Curie would ask herself. She was surprised at the thought of her even having one of those. But unfortunately, as important science was, it was a cruel mistress. Synths could not give birth, as far as anyone knew. The thrill of her lover’s warmth growing within her was an unattainable goal, and a cruel reminder of her limits as a synth. Each night after pleasuring herself, chasing that high, she would get brought back down to the scorched Earth and silently weep herself to sleep knowing she and the vault dweller would never truly be connected.

Curie pushed the thoughts aside for now, as she and the vault dweller wandered in the catacombs beneath the Old North Church and into the headquarters of The Railroad. 

  
“Hey, Fixer.” the agent, Drummer Boy, greeted them. “Dez and Carrington need to talk to you. They said it’s important.”

“What’s going on?” the vault dweller said. 

“Well...you’ll see.”

Curie and her husband walked into the rocky center of the dimly lit base, where Desdemona and Carrington were talking. 

“Ah, Fixer. You’re finally here.” Desdemona said, arched over her stone table. “Good.”

“What’s the problem?” 

The vault dweller and Curie walked around the round table. In the chair behind Desdemona, a ragged, heavily pregnant woman was being tended to by one of the agents. 

“This is Night Walker.” Desdemona introduced the agent. 

“Nice to meet you.” the vault dweller smiled at him. The two then shook hands.

“It’s an honor to meet you too, Fixer.”

“And this,” Desdemona then introduced the pregnant woman. “is his wife.”

“Hello, there miss.” he replied to her, tipping his Minutemen General hat at her with a smile. “Who is she?”

“My name is...Z8-94.” she said.

“Wait...what?” Fixer said. “You mean...you’re a synth?”

“Indeed.” Doctor Carrington said. “Z8-94 is the first recorded instance of synths being able to become pregnant.”

Curie’s eyes lit up.

“How marvelous! You simply must let me examine her!” Curie beamed. “F-for science of course…”

“I will admit, Curie.” Carrington said. “It is a scientific miracle. If she bear a child, than there are other synths out there that can do the same.”

Carrington’s words made her glimmer of hope grow to a flame.

“So, tell me what my role in this is.” the vault dweller said.

“Your role, Fixer, is to keep her safe. This case requires special attention. I cannot trust Z8’s safety to just anyone. Not to mention our safehouses are filled to the brim. I need you to give her a home in Sanctuary Hills until we can find somewhere safer. At least until her child is born.”

Curie looked up at the survivor, awaiting his response with bated breath and a smile.

“I’ll keep her safe in Sanctuary. You can count on me!” he said, much to Curie’s relief.

Curie could barely contain her excitement the entire trip back to Sanctuary, and as soon they arrived, she spent the next few days examining and questioning Z8. And, as a fellow synth, Z8 was happy to oblige her curiosity, even when it came to exactly how she was able to become this way. Z8 made her nights with Night Walker sound like old world romance novels. From then on, Curie couldn’t wait any longer. She simply had to tell her darling husband, no, demand that they try for a baby.

One day, she caught him while fixing up one of his T-51 Power Armor sets.

“Darling?” Curie said to get his attention.

He stood from his work, wiping the seat from his forehead.

“What’s up, Curie? You need something?”

Curie’s heart started to race, and her knees started to quiver, as she was on pins and needles trying to break the ice.

“So...Z8-94’s pregnancy is quite magnificent, isn't it?” Curie asked. 

“It’s really something.” he replied. “I just hope their kid will grow up okay.”

“For a synth to be able to bear children…it is lovely, yes?” Curie said, overlooking his concern.

“I’m a little scared of what it’ll look like.” he joked. 

Curie sighed. It was clear she wasn’t getting through to him with subtlety.

“Do you think that...I might be able to have a child as well?”

Her lover looked at her with a questioning look?

“Is that something you want?”

“Yes!” Curie blurted out. “Oh, how I have wished and dreamed of having a child with you!”

He smiled down at her. 

“Tell you what.” he said, before leaning down to whisper soft against her ear. “Why don’t we find out tonight?”

He dotted his words with a chaste kiss on her cheek. Curie stood dumbfounded and blushing as red as Piper’s coat. She spent the rest of the day doing her usual experiments, but the night couldn’t come quick enough. When the moon finally fell over the Commonwealth, her husband beckoned her from the makeshift laboratory he had built for her out of one of Sanctuary’s ruined houses and into his house. The little blue house he shared with his family long ago. The house he now shared with her. She was led down the hall and to the right into the bedroom. Curie giggled as she saw that he had attempted to set the mood with candles on the dressers and mutfruit leaves scattered on the bed. Her lover sat on the bed’s edge, and waved her over. Curie wasted no time straddling his lap. 

He pulled her into a deep kiss, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. Curie’s hands started to explore as well, finding their way into the tight vault suit and peeling it off for him, revealing his broad, muscular chest and abs. Curie loved to run her hands over them, feeling his strength. The strength that has protected her all this time. When his arms were freed from his suit, he grabbed a hold of Curie’s soft bottom, making her blush and giggle. He started to stand, lifting her as well for a moment until he gently laid her down on the mattress. He crawled on top of her, and dotted her face with small kisses, making his way down her neck, as he also unbuttoned her flannel shirt. Curie’s perky breasts were exposed to the cool of the night. Her husband kissed down to them, taking her pink nipple into his mouth, and pinching the other with his hand. Curie sighed sweetly as the feeling sent that strange yet exhilarating sensation between her legs, making her cross them. She could also feel his teeth nipping at it as well, pulling it until it was almost painful and then releasing it. The hand on her breast wandered down into her jeans, making the synth yelp as she suddenly felt him plunge his fingers into her wet folds. The roughness of his fingers, weathered by battle, scraped against her most sensitive spot, making her tighten around them and moan. Curie ground her hips to try and get even more from it, until he pulled them out. He then sunk them into her panting mouth, making her taste her own sweetness. Curie obliged by licking and sucking her juice off them, until he pulled them out and ran them down her body. His hand unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her smooth legs, along with her underwear. Curie spread her legs for him, anticipating more. The vault dweller crawled down until his head was between her legs, kissing the inside of her ticklish thighs along the way. Once he was at the center, he took a long drag of his wet tongue across her entrance, making sure to flick the tip on her sensitive clit. Curie threw her head back and clutched the mattress as her husband licked and sucked to his heart’s content. He greedily lapped his tongue inside of her, and rubbed on her clit. Curie gave needy moans and whimpers, biting her lip to try and keep herself quiet as her lover’s hot mouth went to work on her. She started to wiggle her hips against his face, and her moans became quicker and higher. But as soon as she came close to the edge, he stopped, raising back up to look down on her with those dark, commanding eyes.

“_Mon chéri_...please...I need...I must...” Curie said, straining her blissed mind to try and find the right words.

Her husband pulled down the vault suit around his waist, revealing his hard cock. Curie looked down at it, and the sight made her even more excited. He then leaned down until his large body was draped over her.

“Are you sure you want this, Curie?”

“Yes, my love…”

“Say it.” he ordered.

“I want you...I need you to make love to me. Please.” Curie pleaded.

“Good girl.”

Her lover then pressed the tip of his aching cock against her hole, plunging it in at an agonizingly slow pace for Curie. His cock stretched her out, and filled her with delicious warmth, making her whine. His hips met her thighs as he growled as well, savoring her wet tightness. When his cock reached her deepest places, he started to pull back out to the tip, only to thrust back in, making Curie squeal. In and out, deeper and deeper, his cock thrusting into her, spreading her walls open with fading abandon. Curie tried her best to wrap her arms and legs and around her lover, his size making it quite difficult. He picked up the pace of his thrusts and Curie’s sweet noises started to escape her soft lips and turn into cries.

“_Oui! Oui! Plus fort ma chéri, je suis presque là!_”

He fucked into her harder and faster, groaning and growling in her ear, until finally he sprayed his hot seed inside of her womb.

“Curie...my sweet Curie…” he mumbled. “I love you so much. You feel so good, my good little girl!”

Her husband’s sweet words, with the pulsing of his cock as it shot hot cum deep inside her, drove her over the edge, making her scream into the night. Her hole quivered and clenched on his cock, and released hot juices on it, as well as the mattress. Curie’s arms and legs released the vault dweller from her grasp, and collapsed onto the bed as she tried to catch her breath. 

“That...that was..._incroyable_…” she struggled to say.

“Good for me too…” her husband said. “But…”

Curie looked up at him, as he started to rise, and grab her hips.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than just one time.” 

With a sudden thrust, she was brought back to reality. For the rest of the night, pool little Curie was fucked each and every way possible until she was sore. Apparently, she had underestimated her lover’s stamina. When she awoke, it was around noon of the next day. Still a little woozy, she stirred her way up, rubbing her cum-filled stomach, and smiled. Curie thought to herself, that the best part of wanting children was the process of making them.

* * *

Nine Months Later

Curie rubbed a hand on her swollen tummy, that was almost ready to pop, as she sat on the couch in their living room. Her husband sat next to her, and kissed her cheek.

“Shaun’s gonna have a little sister soon!” he said. “I almost can’t believe it.”

“I feel the same way!” Curie cooed. “Although it feels like more than one to me.”

Her husband smiled.

“How do you feel?”

“I feel...so very warm inside! I cannot wait to raise them. And to love them!”

“If the way you are with Shaun is any clue, you’re going to be a great mother, Curie.”

Curie blushed, and turned her head to kiss her darling’s lips.

“I love you, so very much!”

“I love you too, Curie!” he said. 

He then leaned down, placing a kiss on her stomach.

“And I love you too, Rose.”


End file.
